The missing Maka The post card that changed everything?
by OKgirl9885
Summary: When Maka disappears Soul freaks out, but how will an odd postcard left behind from 1912 help! It's up to Soul his friends and an unlikly friend to find Maka, but will it be as easy as he thinks or will she be lost forever due to a mysterious Prophet and his flock? Read and find out Bioshock Infinate crossover


She was gone thats all he knew. Soul Eater Evens was tearing up their apartment for any clues on where his meister and Maka had gone. Blair, Black Star, Tsubaski, Kid, Liz, and Patti were all standing by the door watching their friend freak out. "Where is she Damnit!" Soul screamed as he picked up the couch.

"Soul calm down I'm sure we'll find her soon think back what happened last night the last time you saw her?" Tsubaski asked trying to help her poor friend. Soul stopped and took a breath thinking. "Let's see" he said as he thought back. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. "The postcard she got a postcard from her mom yesterday!" Soul quickly sprang to life running into maka's room and ran out holding a postcard that he quickly showed to everyone.

The postcard showed a woman wearing a full length dress standing next to a balcony. The sky was blue as ever and a building in the distance. "Wait a minute" Kid snatched the card and began to look at it. "This doesn't make any sence" "Whats wrong Kid" Liz asked as she leaned over his shoulder "This Postcard has the date of 1912, it's not possible if she got this yesterday and have it be in such good condition" Kid said.

Soul heart stopped it was the only clue that had and finally led him somewhere, he had to find Maka he had to the only girl hes ever loved has to be back home and safe and in his arms. "The only person that would know something would maybe be my father" Kid said, but Soul was ahead of him already on his bike "Then what are we waiting for? Kid hop on you guys follow by foot" Soul said as Kid hopped on and they sped off toward the DWMA.

Bursting into the Death Room, Soul was way ahead of Kid "Lord Death sir we have a problem and we need your help" Soul said as he ran up to Lord Death, Kid following worn out and exhausted by the time he caught up. "Ohh?" He asked "and what seems to be the Problem?" "It's Maka she's gone missing and the only clue we have is this postcard maybe you will know something about it" Kid said as he handed his father the postcard. "Hmmm quite odd indeed" He said as he examined it.

"There is only one place I know of that would have this card in such a mint condition at such an old date" Lord Death said "The City of Columbia". "But you said Columbia was a myth" Kid Screamed "No its quite real and if that is really where meister Maka has been taken then I'll need to call an old friend" Lord Death looked at the glass and said a name Kayla Askvin and the mirror began to work it's magic.

"Who is she?" Soul asked "an old student, but very different from us she has the unique power called telekinesis she can move objects with her mind and she's the only person to have ever been to Columbia and she's also a Blade Mistress" Lord Death explained "Hello Mistress Askvin" Lord Death said as A brunette appeared on the glass her hair was long and her bangs off to the side her breast had to at least be a C cup "I'm here it's been a long time Lord Death" The woman said.

"Kayla it seems we have a situation on our hands" Lord Death said "Ohh and what is it Lord Death?" she asked. "Since you live just off the coast of maine maybe you would know have you seen any lights?" he asked "Someone is missing". "L-last night was my night off your not actually saying what I think you are!" Kayla said in a panicked tone. "It seems we have a student missing and the only clue is this postcard she got from her mother" Lord Death held up the card for the Woman. "A Columbian card to symbol the 1912 raffle... Whats on the back?" She asked in a hurried tone.

"One Scroll, two sword, Two Key we need an heir" he said as Kayla lowered her head. "Thats it... that's the code to the lighthouse" Kayla said Soul became enraged and ran up to the mirror tears in his eye's "But why Maka? my Maka?" Soul screamed to the woman "The Prophet" Kayla said "What are you thinking Kayla?" Lord Death asked "The prophet that girl's mother is in Columbia The prophet may have seen her power took the woman as gods work, taken her as a bride, and now they need that girl to secure their future" She explained. "How do we get her back damn it!" Soul yelled and Kid pulled him back away from the mirror.

"How indeed Blade Mistress any thoughts?" Lord Death asked "I could go solo and retrieve her" She offered. "No!" Soul screamed "I want to go with you!" "If he goes I go too" Black Star said as he ran into the room with the rest of them with their friend right behind him. "I will go too" Kid added. "What are you thinking Mistress" Death asked "Four of us fine to defeat whatever is ahead" Kayla said "Pack wisely kids were going back to 1912".


End file.
